Poseidon's predicament
by speedyteeny
Summary: somethings is wrong with poseidon, a lot of feeling's are exchanged some poseidon and sally hestia and Zeus are there as well can Poseidon survive  :P BTW if this seems random it is because i dreamed it  i have really strange dreams :P
1. Chapter 1

Poseidon's POV

I was in the throne room of Olympus Hestia was sitting by the hearth as she always did in a simple brown dress at the moment she was appearing as an adult, common knowledge that she was my favourite sister she could always make me feel better. I went over and sat next to her staring at the flames I could feel it happening I hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"Brother, you have not been home in a long time"

I looked at her confused I was only at my palace this morning

"I was at home just this morning"

"Poseidon, I can tell that you have not been to your proper home in a long time. You should know that saying 'home is where the heart is' and your heart isn't with Amphitrite and Triton"

I now knew what she was talking about it was true and it was taking effect on me I hung my head I couldn't help how I feel.

"You still love her don't you?"

A tear rolled down my cheek Hestia came over and comforted me

"I have tried to forget her I really have but I love her so much I don't think I'll ever be able to let her go"

"I can feel the effects this is having on you and if it's any consolation she still loves you"

"I would believe you but she is married to Paul"

"Poseidon she told Paul something when he proposed I would tell you but it's not my place, I can see that this is affecting you greater than what it should"

I hung my head lower than what it was, was it really that bad that Hestia could notice

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"No but I can tell, don't you think I would notice if my favourite brother was not all here"

I smiled at her I didn't know that I was her favourite

"I didn't know that I was considered higher than my brothers to you"

I looked at her and she smiled her cosy eyes shining

"Of course I consider you higher have you seen our brothers"

"I suppose but aren't I just as bad sometimes"

"Yes when you argue but personality wise no. You are not bitter and cold like Hades nor are you power hungry and controlling like Zeus. You have always been light-hearted and happy, always trying to help your friends and family doing anything for them. Probably has some influence on the predicament you're in"

I was pleased by the comment but I suppose Hestia is right it has had some influence on my current situation.

"I know but there's nothing I can do"

"Well you could ask her to go to the Olympian celebration with you"

I looked at Hestia in shock, would she go with me I honestly didn't know she would probably of forgotten me by now blocked me out of her memories.

Hestia saw my shoulder drop as I thought

"Poseidon there is no way she will have forgotten you, she has a constant reminder of you in Percy and I can guarantee she will say yes"

Like I said earlier Hestia always manages to make me feel better I decided as I had nothing to lose I might as well go ask her

"Well I guess I have nothing to lose"

With that I got up but I realised she might not be in and stopped

"Don't worry Sally is in at the moment and just your luck Paul isn't but be careful if you're going to teleport"

"I will thank you Hestia you always manage to make me feel better no matter how bad the situation"

She grinned and waved me off with my newfound confidence

**I wonder what's wrong with Poseidon ? :P **

**Thank you for reading I shall update very soon as I have already pre-written the story. Feel free to give feedback and sorry if there's any English spelt words like colour :/ I'm English :P**


	2. Chapter 2

I teleported outside of Sally's apartment in my situation it really took it out of me I was exhausted, I stood outside her door bad idea I was beginning to have doubts. Would she want to see me again, will she be angry, what if she says no, then Sally opened the door and I stood there like a lemon.

"P...Poseidon, hello I'm afraid Percy's at camp at the moment"

"H...hi I...I came to see y...you"

I was making a complete fool of myself I mentally hit myself in the head

"Come in"

We walked into the apartment; I just stood there awkwardly thinking over what I was going to say

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you"

"So what is it you wanted"

"W...well O...Olympus is having a...a party and I...I was w...wondering i...if you wanted t..to go with me?"

Then I started rambling "but-then-there's-Paul-and-you-probab" Sally looked like she was trying to hold back laughter and cut me off before I could dig myself any deeper

"I would love to come, when is it?"

I was washed with relief and was so happy I almost didn't realise she had asked me a question

"oh...its tomorrow I will pick you up at 8" I know I had a massive grin on my face at that moment I didn't care with that I started to head for the door but not before I saw Sally shake her head smiling of which caused me to start blushing and Sally started laughing

"What?"

"Nothing I shall see you tomorrow"

With that I teleported. When I materialised next to Hestia I collapsed breathing heavily Hestia caught me and sat me up next to the fire

"I told you to be careful while teleporting"

I was too happy to care so through my heavy I grinned at her and she just laughed

"I know she said yes but you managed to make a right fool of yourself in the process"

That just caused me to grin sheepishly.

**Thank you for reading once again. Can anyone guess what is wrong with Poseidon if anyone guesses right I will read every single one of their stories and review on them all :P**

**Hope you enjoy :D sorry really short chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hestia helped me into my house on Olympus as I couldn't stand, I could feel myself getting weaker everyday hopefully spending tomorrow night with Sally would prolong it.

Hestia sat me down on the bed "you need to rest otherwise you won't be strong enough to attend the party"

I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me a concerned look.

I was really excited Hestia had demanded that I mustn't teleport again as it will mean I won't be strong enough for the party so Hestia summoned a car for me it was a dark blue Aston Martin DB9 and I was driving towards Sally's apartment

I arrived at the apartment and went up in the elevator and approached her door and knocked, she opened the door and I was speechless she was wearing an ocean blue knee high dress that flowed like the sea. Her brown hair rolled down her shoulders and she looked stunning

"H..hi"

I'm such an idiot sometimes I mentally slapped myself

"Well are we going to leave"

"oh yes the cars in the parking lot"

We went down in the elevator and I still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, when we got to the car I let her in and drove off at full sped to the empire state building we took the elevator to the top and when Sally saw Olympus she gasped

"It's, it's beautiful"

"yes it is"

We entered the main hall where the demigods and gods were along with many other people the muses were playing meaning you only heard what you wanted to hear. I overheard someone saying that Percy and his friends would be singing later, I never knew Percy could sing. Sally was trying to act calm but I could see the excitement in her kaleidoscope eyes.

"so would you like to get something to eat"

She nodded her presence made me feel better which I was relieved of we stood and talked for ages after seeing Percy and his friends, just enjoying each other's presence when we heard Percy voice from the stage

" we are going to be singing a few songs written by us mainly based on the war, the first one is new divide by me thank you"

With that they started playing and it was surprisingly good and Percy could really sing and play the guitar, Apollo came over and started talking to me not realising Sally was there.

"Hey Uncle P who knew Percy could sing like that almost as good as one of my kids"

"Hello Apollo yes it is quite a surprise"

Apollo seemed to realise that Sally was stood there for the first time and took off his shades and smile his blinding smile

"Uncle P who is this stunning lady"

"This Apollo is Sally Jackson" I said in a tone that clearly meant hands off

"THE Sally Jackson, the one who caused Poseidon to break his oath, Percy's Mum"

Sally looked rather flustered and slightly confused

"Yes that is her"

"Lord Apollo" Sally knelt

"No need for that this is a party isn't it. Well it was a pleasure meeting you I shall leave now"

Apollo flashed me a knowing glanced and walked off to some of the hunters clearly to annoy Artemis. Sally looked at me with a sceptical look etched across her face.

"Uncle P, really"

"Well, I didn't choose it Apollo sort of started using it and it stuck so now most of the call me that it's rather annoying"

Sally just looked at me and started laughing

"What it's not my fault?"

That just caused her to laugh harder Zeus was stood nearby and looked at us I shrugged and my expression must have been funny as Zeus started laughing as he came over to us

"Your expression" he managed to stumble out threw laughing once they had both calmed down I managed to introduce Sally to Zeus

"Brother this is Sally Jackson"

Sally knelt "Lord Zeus"

"so this is Sally well I must say it's been nice meeting you" with that he walked off

"Well that was abrupt and I must say I do prefer you Poseidon"

That caused me to grin goofily and Sally just smiled back we made our way over to a bench in a corner of the room where we just sat and talked, being with her made me feel better, more energised but the truth hung over me like the sword of Damocles, and I couldn't think of a way to solve it. I could feel the energy draining out of me again luckily just at that moment Hestia came over to see us and sat down next to me giving me some of her energy to prevent me from collapsing. Sally wasn't stupid she could see that I was suffering and gave me a look of pure worry and concern

"Poseidon what's wrong"

"Nothing I'm completely fine" I lied trying to sound convincing but my voice was etched with pain

"It's clear that you're not fine please tell me"

"Brother you should tell her" Hestia said

I really didn't want to have to tell Sally I didn't know what her reaction would be and I didn't want her to leave. I stood up pain searing through my body as I did so, I offered Sally my hand and she took it, we walked outside and walked silently through the gardens, it wasn't awkward but thoughtful. We reached the lake that was up on Olympus, Percy had asked me before how a lake could float in air I really didn't know anyway in the moonlight the lake glistened, the light reflecting off Sally's face making her look even more beautiful that I thought possible.

I looked down at the floor developing a sudden interest in the grass as I felt Sally's gaze drifted from the lake onto me.

"What's wrong Poseidon, I can see that you're in pain and I want to help"

"There's nothing you can do anyway as I won't force you to do the one thing that could"

"Please tell me"

I continued to stare at the floor without realising it a tear rolled down my cheek I hoped that Sally wouldn't see but she did and wiped the tear off my cheek and started comforting me, she didn't press me any further I thought about my situation and how much Sally meant to me, she meant more to me than she should do, more than she'll ever know

I looked into her ever-changing eyes she stared into mine I don't know why I did what I did next. I kissed her, she seemed shocked at first and I was worried that I had gone too far but then she started to kiss me back and my brain melted. When we pulled apart I looked at her the at the floor slightly ashamed of myself

"I love you Sally, always have"

I stared at the floor not daring to look up the current situation was making me weaker I could feel it, I was on the verge of blacking out when Sally replied

"I still love you too Poseidon"

With that rolls of emotion overwhelmed me I looked up feeling a bit of strength returning to me but with the realisation that I could never be with her caused the strength to diminish and I flickered like a hologram

"Poseidon what is wrong I can see that you are suffering"

"Sally I'm fading"

**Dun dun dun :P hoped you liked it I shall update soon (my brain is messed up if I dreamed this)**


	4. Chapter 4

I could see Sally trying to keep herself together and I pulled her into a hug "It'll be okay" I comforted rubbing her back with that I heard Sally sob and I held her closer, I hated to hear her cry. She pulled back and looked at me

"I...I when Paul proposed to me I t...told him" I wiped the tear off her face "you don't have to tell me"

"Yes I do, I told him that I had already given my heart to someone else that someone was you, and I can't bear to see you die"

With the last few words she broke into more tears and I pulled her into another hug, the tears now rolling down my face "a...and you still have my heart" with that we sat there in an embrace by the lake.

I heard someone approaching I didn't bother to look up I was too distressed then I heard a familiar voice

"Dad?"

I looked up to see Percy along with Hestia and Annabeth, my face was stained with tears Percy saw this and ran over giving both me and Sally a hug

"Hestia told me there was something wrong what is it, I want to help"

"Percy... I'm fading" what I didn't prepare for was his reaction

"WHAT how can you be fading, your realms fine, how are you fading, what can I do I WON'T let this happen" with that he sat down and burst into tears, Sally pulled away and motioned for me to go over to Percy. I got up and went and comforted, Annabeth looked like her brain was going over things at a hundred miles an hour. Hestia looked just as distraught and went over to comfort Sally. Both Hestia and I knew why I was fading but I was in no mind to explain, luckily Hestia explained for me.

"The reason Poseidon is fading is the same as the real reason Helios faded. He didn't fade because of lack of followers"

With this Annabeth seemed to realise what the real reason was and came to take over comforting Percy and I went over to Sally fresh tears rolling down my face and pulled her into a hug.

"He faded because of love. Helios fell in love with a mortal like all gods he had to leave, the mortal moved on married someone else, forgot all about Helios he was content on watching her but when she died it was too much and negative thoughts filled his mind and he lost the will to live"

I knew this was happening and I couldn't help it the only way to stop it would be for Sally to become my immortal wife but she had already turned down that offer once and I was not going to force her into it and now there was Paul to consider.

"There must be a way, you said there was" Sally exclaimed

"I'm not going to force you into it so I won't make the offer again your needs come first"

Percy stood up clearly over the shock with a look of fierce determination that Annabeth even took a step back at

"There HAS to be another way, there MUST and I will find it"

With that he sat back down abruptly, and a jolt of pain went through me at seeing my son in distress so painful that I pulled away from Sally to clutch my stomach with that Zeus walked into the clearing

"Poseidon" He ran over and sat me up

"I demand to know what's happening" Zeus looked murderous but Hestia didn't seem phased

"Zeus, Poseidon is fading" in a quieter voice "the same way Helios did"

Zeus stared down at me then looked to Sally and saw how distressed she was. Zeus did something I didn't expect he hugged me

"Oh brother you fell hard didn't you"

I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but concern in his electric blue eyes then looked back down at the floor

"I always knew it would happen it's just your character, I realise that when you looked after me"

I had fond memories of baby Zeus in my head and a smile came across my face, Zeus turned to Sally

"I'll transport you home and make sure your alright" then he turned to Annabeth as Percy was in not fit state to listen

"I'll inform Chiron and I'll get you back to camp"

With that Sally came over and did something I really didn't expect in front of everyone she kissed me when she pulled back she smiled at me and I could see she was holding back tears, with that she turned to Zeus and disappeared

**Yeah I know that chapter was terrible ''/ next chapters I'm gonna do Percy Poseidon and Sally's views at home :P **


	5. Chapter 5

Sally's POV

When I arrived in my apartment I lost it I collapsed on the sofa and burst into tears letting it all go, crying for all I was worth. I didn't even know why I didn't cry when my parents died as my dad told me 'crying never got anyone anywhere it's better to let them go and move on' but now I was crying like I never have. Paul came out of his room to find me in a distressed state; he came and sat down next to me comforting me. He felt nice but he didn't make me feel the way Poseidon did and its only now I realise just how much I love him, his sea green eyes, messy black hair and beard and then there was his smile that would always make you feel better, this made me cry harder. Eventually I calmed down enough to speak

"what's wrong, is it Poseidon, did he stand you up if he did I'll ,I'll"

"no Paul Poseidon didn't stand me up... it's worse he's... he's fading"

With this more tears came and a loom of realisation came across Paul's face

"so that's who you gave your heart to"

I nodded and Paul continued to comfort me

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe it how could he be fading I was a wreck I know the almighty saviour of Olympus upset but my Dad means a lot to me I just sat on my bunk and cried I was thinking of possible ways to overcome this problem but nothing came. Annabeth sat next to me comforting me, Chiron came in but decided not to say anything when he saw my distress when anger overwhelmed me and I got up

"HE WILL NOT FADE he will not" I sat back down on the bed with my head in my hands Chiron looked shocked my outburst and Annabeth just pulled me into a hug playing with my hair

"I have arranged for you and Annabeth to go to your mother's tomorrow as Zeus has invited you to visit Poseidon"

I just nodded, I didn't remember falling asleep but I remember waking up with Annabeth in my arms and me in hers. I managed to wriggle out and got dressed by the time I was out of the bathroom Annabeth had already left so I made my way down to the dining pavilion Chiron looked at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. Once I sat at the Poseidon table the design of waves on the service brought back all the feelings of grief again, I hung my head and tried to hold back tears Annabeth came and sat next to me and Chiron didn't say a word. I smiled at her got up and sacrificed my whole dinner to Poseidon I had lost my appetite then walked off to the beach.

I stared out onto the ocean tears rolled down my cheek I couldn't hold them back so I let them come and I thought about the time Poseidon visited me recently and the fun we had. Annabeth came up behind me and told me that it was time to go, as I got up I saw Thalia and Nico approach Annabeth gave them a look that clearly meant don't say anything, they walked with us to Half-blood hill and saw us off

The journey was tedious and seemed to drag on, when we reached the apartment I ran in and hugged my mum just in time for Zeus to appear.

**Thank you for reading I know this chapter was rather bad but I wanted to fill in what happened between visits :P I have really weird dreams **


	6. Chapter 6

When Zeus got back from talking everyone home, I was still propped up against the tree pain ebbing through my body I didn't have the energy to stand up anymore as everyone crying has made me feel worse. Zeus looked down at me with concern and worry in his eyes which really surprised me, the confusion obviously showed on my face as Zeus hauled me to my feet

"I'll explain when we get you inside, I can't leave my brother out here can I"

With that he supported my wait as I stumbled towards my temporary palace, when we reached my room in the palace Zeus sat me down on my bed and sat next to me my image flickered and I gasped in pain, Zeus reached for me and kept me on the bed and the bolt of pain seared through me

"Why are you doing this for me?"

It really puzzled me I thought Zeus would relish in the fact that I wouldn't threaten his rein anymore not that I did anyway, I wouldn't want all that power

"You're my brother and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am today"

"What do you mean?"

Don't you remember? When I was small I think you were ten and you would always be there even though mother wasn't"

Images in my mind of Zeus when he was a toddler, I was there teaching him to speak and walk, remembering when he would run off and I would chase him around the palace until he would fly up on top of a bookcase and I would have to wash him down with water. I smiled and chuckled to myself.

"You remember that" I asked

"Of course I remember that if it wasn't for you I would of never learnt to speak let alone walk, it's not like mother would've"

I smiled at the fact Zeus remembered and other scenes replayed in my mind such as when Zeus was refusing to eat and splashed his water all over me of which had no affect and the expression of disbelief and annoyance on his toddler face afterwards. Also when I got him to fly to the top of the door and place a bucket there so that when Father walked through he would get soaked. He was too young to understand what it was for, but the delight on his face when he saw Father get covered in water. I started laughing and Zeus looked at me funny

"What?"

"I was remembering the sorts of things we would do"

Zeus started laughing along with me "do you remember when I shocked you"

"Yes and If I recall correctly you got completely drench because of it"

We burst into more fits of laughter, once we calmed down Zeus looked at me critically

"You really fell hard didn't you?"

I looked up at him and sighed. "I guess I did" with that I looked back down at my knees and my image flickered once again

"Something I've never understood there are so many stunning mortal women in the world and yet you have only ever had 4 demigod children which is why it surprised me when you claimed Percy"

"I agree there are many pretty mortal women, but none of them are special, unique like Sally"

My voice dropped at the end

"You really do love her don't you, what makes her unique?"

"For a start she beautiful inside and out, she's never said a unkind word to anyone in her life or even raised her voice, she is completely selfless but she is also incredibly strong and independent as well as being smart enough to serve in Athena's court, she can also see through the mist which is what drew my attention to her and the list could go on. She had a rather sad life, when she was five her parents died in a plane crash and she had to live with an Uncle who didn't care for her much, she always wanted to be a novelist and spend the whole of high school saving up to have to quit in her senior year to look after her uncle who had cancer and eventually dies leaving Sally with nothing."

"She really does sound special to live through that sort of life" I could see the guilty look on his face like he blamed himself for it "how did you meet her"

I smiled as the fond memory came into my head "I was walking along Montauk beach with my trident which to most mortals looks like a surfboard and she walked up to me and asked 'sorry if I'm being rude, but why are you carrying a trident' I was shocked, she startled me I stood there trying to think of an excuse and I shock of the fact that she could see through the mist when she looked down at her watch and said 'sorry I'm going to be late bye' and sprinted off leaving me standing there"

"That's an unusual way to meet someone, how'd you tell her who you were and still have her love you most of them hate us afterwards"

"I didn't tell her who I was; she already knew I watched her from the aquarium at the restaurant she worked at most of them were rude to her but she just ignored them and carried on working. Eventually I approached her when she sat on the beach staring out onto the waves, I sat down next to her she looked at me and then turned her attention back to the sea finally I asked her what her name was and I remember her saying 'I'm Sally, Sally Jackson and you I figure must be Poseidon' it scared me to Hades so I made a fool of myself by stammering out ' h...how do y...you know?' and she pointed out all the things and I must of had a look of shock and surprise on my face because she started laughing"

I smiled cherishing the memory

"You really do love her"

"yes, yes I do"

"I understand now why you don't have so many kids as you truly love the person you have a child with"

I nodded "and I never have a child with them unless they want a child"

We just sat there for awhile my image flickering occasionally every time it did a fresh wave of pain washed through me

"Poseidon your aura's fading" I looked at Zeus and a new wave of pain went through my body so excruciating that I cried out and Zeus lay me down on the bed

"You need to get some rest Percy and Sally are visiting tomorrow hopefully we will find a solution I don't wanna lose my brother"

**This chapter is rather long I hope you liked it :P please give feedback constructive criticism is nice :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning feeling glum, I tried to get out of bed to get dressed as I was still I'm my suit from the previous night but I didn't have the energy, Hestia came in with some breakfast once I had eaten it I felt a bit more energised, well at least enough to get up and get dressed into the usual Hawaiian shirt and shorts and I remembered that Sally and Percy were visiting as well as Paul. When Zeus appeared "Hello brother are you ready for me to bring your guests"

"Yes that would be nice"

He teleported off and I just sat in bed contemplating what I had achieved in my life preparing myself for death, I was utterly depressed to tell the truth, my stupid fatal flaw had gotten me into this mess, why did I have to care so much about the people I love. Personal loyalty a fatal flaw that sounded great in to comparison to power but in reality it was much worse than power I was living proof of that, well not for much longer I could feel the life ebbing out of me at least I would get to see Sally before I die and tell how much I truly love her and Percy, I could tell him how proud I am of him and that he was truly my favourite son also that I approve of him and Annabeth happy that h could have the love I could not. I let out a sigh, Zeus had forbid us to tell any of the other gods and especially no Amphitrite and Triton as Triton would see this as an opportunity to take control of the sea and make sure I fade by killing Sally (and he wonders why Percy is my favourite son).

I was still lying there mulling over thing when Zeus reappeared with Sally, Percy, Annabeth and Paul. Sally ran over to me straight away and wrapped her arms around me I laughed and snuck a glance at Paul he nodded and I wrapped my arms around her, Zeus took Paul outside to fully explain my situation and what had caused it Percy came over and sat next to me I smiled at him glad he was here he truly was my favourite son, I looked back down at Sally and she really was beautiful in my eyes she was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. I sat there enjoying their presence they were my true family.

**Thanks for reading :P hoped you liked it sorry its really short :/ feedback is appreciated and I know this story is kinda weird but I guess my brain is pretty messed up to dream this **


End file.
